Tomorrow
by Ley-Anne
Summary: Carries on a few months after Setting Sun. Alice is trying to find the answers to everything. Alice/Bella and Alice/?
1. Chapter 1

_I promised you a sequel, and I have delivered!_  
_Enjoy it. Oh and I plan on raising more questions before I provide any answers._  
_Reviews please._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

"_Millions long for immortality who don't know what to do with themselves on a rainy Sunday afternoon." _–Susan Ertz.

It had been months since I'd seen any of them. I'd left. After I'd bitten her, I'd left. Told everyone I had regrets with what I'd done, left to sort my brain out. It was a lie of course. Almost every word I'd spoken since that day was a lie. I had more important things to worry about than the truth, which was ironic, considering the truth was what I was after. I had to get to the bottom of what had happened. That vision had seemed like more than a vision. I'd never collapsed from one before. I'd never been so immersed in one that it had distorted reality. I'd never bled after one before. Hell, to my memory I'd never bled before! I had so many question and no answers. I'd travelled everywhere I could think of, searching for the wisest of men. None had provided me with the answers I sought. I was running out of options. I knew where I should go, but that was one place I really, really didn't want to go.

I'd been stuck in Scotland for a while now. The highlands suited me. I liked their wild nature. Strange; when I'd thought of wild before I'd thought of lions, jungles, deserts, or sharks. Stood on this hillside, the wind whipping around me, a herd of shaggy cattle just below me and not a soul for at least thirty miles in any direction, this was a new wilderness. It was beautiful, hectic and peaceful at the same time. This must have been what the Earth looked like at the birth of man. The woman I'd originally come here to see had been putting our meeting off for the past three days. I'd already seen that she'd spend the entire afternoon at her house today so I simply waited. I watched the cattle. I watched the young ones stand closer to their mothers for warmth and protection. They could sense that danger was close. I smiled at them. It would be nice to have someone cling to me for protection. My heart ached for just a moment before I shut it off. I couldn't think of that. I wouldn't allow myself. Things were too important for me to become distracted by my emotions and my aching heart.

It was time. She was home now. I stretched my legs and sprinted as fast I could over the hills and through the valleys. Five minutes later I'd covered almost forty miles and I was stood outside the quaintest cottage I'd ever laid eyes on. It wasn't exactly the fairy tale cottage that Esme had been working on, but it was close. White walls, a thatched roof, sky-blue shuttered windows and widow boxes filled with roses. The garden was patched with herbs and vegetables. It was...it was just the kind of place I could imagine Bella falling in love with. She was inside. I could smell her. She was at her stove, cooking something that smelled like meat...but also vegetables. I took a breath, steadying my nerves as I unlatched her gate. I stepped tentatively onto her gravel path and made my way towards her door. I lifted my hand, wondering how to proceed. Before my knuckles even came into contact with the wood the door was opened.

She was beautiful, to say the least. She had honey coloured hair falling in waves past her shoulders. Deep blue eyes, bluer than all the oceans on this planet. Her smile was literally sweeter than sugar and the few freckles on her cheeks gave her a youthful mask that hid her obvious wisdom. She observed me quietly. I could barely hear her heartbeat. Strange, most human hearts at least skip a beat upon seeing one of my kind. This woman was remarkably unfazed.

"I've been waiting for you." Her voice was broad and musical. The Scottish accent was extremely comforting to my ears. Over the decades I had heard a great many accents and the Scottish was truly one of my favourite. She stepped aside and I entered her home silently, lowering my head slightly in thanks as she held the door for me, closing it once I had passed. Her home was filled with cameras and flowers. It smelled like a meadow in Spring She motioned for me to enter the kitchen, just a few feet away from the door. Her entire house was open plan. The kitchen and dining are took up the left side of the cottage whilst the living room took up the right side with a set of stairs positioned in the middle, separating the two. I moved into the kitchen and sat on a chair at her dining table.

"I'd offer you a cuppa, but I know you can't drink it." I sat bolt up-right. I was slightly shocked to say the least and I'm pretty sure my face showed it.

"Don't be so surprised. You're not the only person in this world who possess certain gifts." She smiled sweetly at me whilst she dropped teaspoons of ingredients into a mug. I looked around me and took in the flowery wall paper, the wooden furniture. Everything was so comfortable and inviting.

"How do you know?" I knew I didn't have to elaborate. I just waited for her to answer. I saw her nod her head with her back to me.

"I've had dealings with your kind before. Never with an animal-drinker though. You're a first for me. A pleasant first though, I must add." She turned and smiled at me, I couldn't help smiling back. This woman was...interesting to say the least.

"Well I'm glad to make your acquaintance Miss...?"

"Connolly. Mara, Connolly."

"Well Miss Connolly, you've been avoiding me for a few a days. Why is that?"

She grabbed her mug and moved over to the table, sitting directly across at me, holding my eye contact as she ran her finger over the rim of the mug.

"I'm sorry about that, I needed time to prepare. I had a feeling that what you seek would take a great deal of effort on my part." I smiled weakly at her. I wasn't used to someone knowing as much as I did about a secret, other than when I was around Edward.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest. You see a few months ago..."

"I'm aware of your issues Alice. I know why you're here. At the minute I can give you limited answers, it will take some time for me to get to the root of things however."

I was starting to like this girl! I

"So what do you know then?" I smiled sweetly at her as I rested my chin in my palm, fluttering my eyelashes slightly, trying to dazzle this intriguing human woman.

"Now Alice, we'll have less of that. You can't dazzle me girl!" She snickered at me as I lowered my eyes, slightly embarrassed.

"And in answer to your question...yes it was a vision. A very powerful one. The bleeding thing...well, the only way I can explain that is you can't cry, you can't vomit, the blood from your last meal had flooded your system and tried to evacuate your body. Your nose was the closest exit. It was a shock thing." She scratched her head as I cocked mine quizzically at her.

"So I went into shock and my body purged itself of all remaining...'food'?"

"That's correct." She took a long sip of her tea and licked her lips slowly. I couldn't help but watch as she did so. I was captivated by her.

"What about..."

"I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure about any of that yet. I need to...prepare myself." I nodded. I understood how many of these mystics worked.

"Please, I have the ingredients ready, it'll take a little over an hour but I should have the answers you seek. If you'd like to follow me into the living room I'll try and get things sorted for you." She stood and waited for me to lead the way, which I did slowly.

This woman, though interesting, was still a stranger to me. A stranger who appeared to know a lot about me. Even though I had sought her out I wasn't prepared to trust her as easily as that. I tensed my body ever so slightly as I walked into her living room. It was decorated just as the kitchen was, flower wall paper and large, comfortable looking sofas.

I took a seat in the one closest to the door as she sat in the middle of the floor. She leant behind her and grabbed a box off of the fire place. She opened the box and started to position the contents around her. A few candles, a bowl, a stick of incense. She lit the candles and incense and placed them on the fire place, the she held the bowl out to me.

"Please, I need some of your venom." She lowered her eyes as I took hold of the bowl and, as lady-like as I could manage, spat into it. I handed the bowl back to her and watched as she held the bowl in both of her hands. She crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees, keeping the bowl level she closed her eyes and started to rock back and forth ever so slightly. She remained that way for a solid hour, her body moving back and forth rhythmically, her breath coming slow and easy. If it wasn't for the movement of her body I would have thought she was asleep. I shifted my weight out of habit for the first time that hour and as I did so, her eyes shot open. She looked directly at me. But where her eyes had been the most gorgeous shade of blue, they were now a cloudy white. Shades of cream and grey swirling where her pupils used to be. Her lips were moving but no sound came out. Her neck was twitching and her hands gripped the bowl tighter. I felt compelled to move closer to her. I moved off the sofa and crawled over to her until my knees were almost touching hers. I started to notice the temperature of the room increasing and the air around Mara seemed to be shimmering. I could feel the heat like the fire of the change. I was finding it harder to breath. My shoulders were heaving and my chest was pounding up and down. I didn't need the oxygen but feeling like I _couldn't_ breathe was very disconcerting. I grabbed onto her knees to steady myself as my body started to shake. She was breathing heavier too. I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. I could see her pulse throbbing against her neck but it didn't illicit the familiar thirst within me that I had felt so many hundreds of times before.

This continued for what felt like forever. I couldn't stop staring at her. Her skin was reddened, her hair was lightly flying around her face and her neck was damp with sweat. My body was throbbing with energy, my lips were tingling and the room was spinning. With a slightly moan Mara lurched forward towards me. I caught her softly as she rested her head against my shoulder. We were both breathing heavily. I suddenly became aware of how close we were together. Of her soft hair against my cheek, her warm skin against my cold marble. Mara slowly lifted her head from my shoulder. Her cheek brushed my cheek as she stroked her hair behind her ear. I noticed she was looking at my lips just as she lifted her eyes to look into mine. Her heart pounded harder and her face came closer. Her lips moved towards mine, her eyes closed and I let her kiss me. Her soft lips pressed against mine and I moaned quietly. It had been so long, and this woman was...well...

It was soft at first. Just lips caressing lips. I lifted my hand to her cheek and stroked my thumb across her chin, tilting her face towards me a little so I could kiss her harder. I pressed my lips more firmly against hers as and she ran her fingers along my outstretched arm. With a small moan she ran her tongue across my lips. This movement sent a wave of shock and realisation through me and I abruptly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I stepped away from her, apologising even more as I returned to my seat on the sofa.

"No, no, it's OK. My fault, too much energy." She was as flustered as I was. That was intense.

"What was that?" I watched as Mara started to fan herself and I caught some of her scent. Strange. She didn't smell appetising at all. She wasn't revolting, she just...had a smell. Like grass or water. She just possessed a scent.

"I'm sorry, it took a large amount of energy and some that leaked into the surroundings." I nodded, not really understanding but not wanting to push the issue any more.

"I can tell you however, that I have some answers for you." I lifted my head, looking intently towards her. I nodded for her to continue, not trusting myself to speak anymore.

"Your vision, what it means, the reason you had, the reason it was the way it was...it's a warning."

"What...what do you mean warning?" I had to swallow my confusion. All I could think about right now was her lips.

"It's a warning. The one you had the vision about, Bella, she shouldn't be allowed to exist."


	2. Chapter 2

**In answer to the questions people have had...yes this will be an Alice and Bella fic, just not right now, things have to develop first.  
The other person that could get involved with Alice is NOT going to be the woman from the first chapter.  
Things will NOT go exactly like they did in my first story.  
I'm not entirely sure how this is story is going to develop just yet, but ideas and requests are much appreciated.**

**Anyway, here's the next part, I hope you enjoy it.  
Reviews, as always, are deeply appreciated. **

**Oh and thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and the previous story. And a special thank you to everyone who took the time and have followed my stories from birth to now. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"_If you live to be a hundred, I want to a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you._"- A. A. Milne.

Her words hit me like a train. I actually flinched at them. Hearing Bella's name in that sentence made me want to vomit...if I knew what wanting to vomit felt like; I could only guess.

"Excuse me?" I blinked furiously. As if the action would wipe away the words she had just spoken.

"Bella; she could be the source of great suffering for your kind, for you." Mara's eyes were narrowed, her voice held none of its previous music.

"Wait, she 'could' be?" I was grasping at straws. There had to be some hope, some escape.

"If she is stopped beforehand or if someone intervenes..." She let her words trail off, her eyes boring into mine as she made her point clear.

"You mean if I...kill her?" I still hadn't quite absorbed what she had said. There could be no way any of this was true!

"That is one way. However if things unfold as they have been designed, then terrible events will follow. I am not sure how this will all come to pass, but at the present, it is a certainty. Unless you can change it." She'd moved towards me now, her hands clasped in front of her. She almost looked like she was praying.

"Change it? How?" I'd never been put in this position before. Change the future or kill someone I loved. Talk about pressure!

"I don't know. This design, it's very complex. This plan has been in motion for several years already. The window may be closed, you may already be too late. Whatever was meant to happen, may have already occurred." The way she was talking, it sounded like somebody else had seen the future and designed the past around it.

"What do you mean design? You're not making much sense." I was really starting to get stressed and agitated now and I was sure my darkened eyes would show it.

"The future that you have seen, the future that will come to pass, it's been chosen. Someone very powerful has set events into motion that will dictate every tomorrow. Somebody wants your Bella to wreak havoc on your people." I snarled at her words. There was only one person on this planet who I could think of that could have that much power and be that scheming. It looked like I would have to go to the one place I never wished to lay eyes on again.

I gave her a nod and dropped a pile of money onto the sofa, thanking her quietly as I raced out of her house. I didn't go back to the hotel room I had rented. I didn't go back to my car. I didn't even stop t feed. I just ran straight to the coast. Fences, roads, hedges didn't stop me. I kept running until I heard the waves crashing against rocks. I took a breath and jumped with all the strength I had. I flew over a cliff and went soaring through the air. I straightened out my body and prepared for the impact. I broke the surface of the water smoothly. Long, strong, strokes. I swam. I didn't resurface for air, I didn't need to. I just kept swimming. As I entered the shipping lanes I swam deeper. The water got warmer as I moved closer to France, and then warmer still as Italy came into view. It had taken me eight hours but I was here, and I was still angrier than I could ever remember being before in my existence. I walked out o the sea and onto the land. I kept walking until I came to the fastest car I could find. A black Jaguar, I was too angry to notice the exact model. I drove for hours. Breathing steadily. The countryside whizzed past my window. I tried to keep my breathing steady as I attempted to calm my nerves as much as I could.

The walls of the city loomed before me. It wasn't busy like it was last time I was here. I had no trouble driving through the streets and finding a parking space. Just outside a small cafe. The waitress stared at me open mouthed. Luckily the cafe was positioned in the shadow of a church. There was no need for a disguise, no need to hide. I stepped out of the car and headed straight for the church. I crossed myself on pretence and headed towards the front pews. I knelt down and waited. The church was...bland. No stained glass, no ornate statues. Just a large cross in front of a wide, clear window. It didn't exactly suit my aesthetic tastes, but I never was one for simplicity.

It didn't take long for them to come. It was two of them. Alec and Jane. The siblings. Not who I was expecting. I was expecting someone along the brainless-muscle type. Not the targeted-missile type.

"Aro wishes to speak with you." Alec spoke quietly. He seemed uninterested, almost disconnected.

"Of course, as Aro wishes." I stood up and politely bowed my head to them. They led the way. Out of the church, down a side street and to a door. Just a plain, wooden door, in a plain stone wall that led to a less than plain world. I could smell the blood already and I hadn't stepped through the door. They had just eaten.

I stepped through the door and into the dark inside. My eyes adjusted before they had even seen the darkness. I stepped inside and followed the winding halls into the depths of their world.

"Aro was most pleased by your presence in our city today Alice." Jane sounded amused. Her child-like features were always slightly off-putting to me. It was just monstrous to think something so pure and angelic as a smile, could behave and possess gifts so terrifying as Jane did. My heart almost ached for her.

"Well I'm happy to please him." I smiled as she turned to look at me and to my surprise, she smiled back! I didn't know she possessed the facial muscles to actually smile! Sneer, yes, I'd seen her do that on many occasions. But I'd never, to my recollection, even heard of a single occasion where Jane had actually smiled!

She held her arm before her and opened the door we had come to. It led into, to my surprise, what appeared to a bedroom. There was an elegant four-poster bed directly across from the door, the walls were lined with bookcases and cabinets full of artefacts and even a suit of armour. The room was dimly lit, candles adorned the walls and in the furthest corner from the door sat a desk, it reminded me of Carlisle's desk; cluttered in a controlled way with stacks of papers and books. Behind the desk sat Aro himself.

"Ahhh, Alice, welcome my dear. Please take a seat." He pointed to a chair just in front of the desk which I walked over to. As I stepped past her, Jane gave me another smile, lowering her eyes shyly as I smiled back. That was really starting to scare me!

"To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" Aro smiled at me interestingly.

"I was just passing through Aro, I thought I'd come along and spend some time with you, that is if it's not intruding of course." I smiled sweetly at him, batting my eyelashes slightly.

"Well while you're here, please, let us accommodate you. Stay as long as you wish. Feel free to traverse the grounds to your hearts desire, but I must inform you, the living quarters are both private and personal, I trust you will respect that." I nodded at him, allowing my lips to stretch into a further smile.

"Thank you Aro, you are most kind. Once you are free I wonder if it would be permissible for me to speak with you?" I tried to keep my voice level and free of anger, hatred and contempt.

"Of course Alice, whenever you are ready I shall make myself ready for you."

I nodded as the door behind me was opened and Jane stepped into the room.

"Jane will show you to your accommodation. If you need anything, feel free to ask. I don't suppose you've reconsidered your eating habits?"

"I haven't Aro. Would it be possible to hunt outside of the city?"

"Of course, of course." He waved my request off as I stepped out of the seat. Bowing slightly to him I edged my way out of the room and followed quietly behind Jane.

"Aro is most pleased you have visited us Alice. As are Caius and Marcus." She looked back at me, her eyebrows were raised slightly but she was no longer smiling.

"I'm glad I could please them. You truly live in a magnificent home Jane."

"This isn't a home." I didn't have time to question what she meant before she stopped abruptly. She turned to face me and I instinctively raised my hands slightly in defence.

"Your room." She gestured to her right and I lowered my hands.

"Thank you Jane." She raised her chin and stepped away slightly.

"My room is just next door. If you need anything, feel free to ask." She'd disappeared in less than a blink, leaving me on my own outside my room.

With a redundant breath, I opened the door. The room was not what I had expected. I had thought I would have been given a simple room. Much like the Volturi version of a motel room. But no. It was...magnificent. Magnificent didn't even begin to describe it. Blood red curtains hung off every wall, giving the room a flowing feeling. A four poster bed, much like Aro's, an antique dresser, ornate couch's, the largest free-standing wardrobes I'd ever seen. To my surprise the room was not without it's modern luxuries either. A TV that rivalled Emmett's in size adorned a wall and was surrounded by masses and masses of DVDs. I could see why so many vampires found the Volturi quite so alluring. Not only for the power and respect they offered, but the luxury as well. After a couple of seconds I had fully absorbed all that I could from the room. I walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it. I wasn't tired. I was just, mentally fatigued. A lot had happened in the past few hours. And now I was here.

I'd been resting for approximately four minutes when I got a vision of Jane, pacing outside of my door. With a sigh I raised myself from the bed and flitted over to the bedroom door. I opened it and apparently startled the young girl.

"My apologies, I didn't know you were out here." I smiled weakly at her. It was a bad lie, but polite none-the-less.

"You knew I was here, you just wanted to know why." She smiled back at me. I was really not used to this new Jane. Where was the sadism? Where was the unexpected torture? Perhaps she was trying to lull me into a false sense of security.

"I was wondering if you would like a tour of the grounds?" She started twiddling her thumbs in front of her before she caught me watching her actions and swiftly moved her arms to behind her back.

"A tour would be lovely Jane." I shut the door and began to follow her down the halls.

"This is the living quarter. Most of the members of the Volturi live here. Other than the newborns. They are situated below, for their safety and ours." I nodded as we continued to walk. Up and down stair cases, through arch ways, through large doors.

"This is the main hall as I am sure you are aware. To your left would be the library, to the right, the training facilities." We continued walking until we came to a large archway. Unlike the others this was decorated with stained glass. At least a twelve feet high and possibly nine feet across, it depicted the Volturi as they were now. Observing their subjects. It wasn't until I looked closely that I realised I had seen this image before. My jaw dropped slightly and Jane giggled beside me.

"Aro liked that painting of Carlisle's so much that he decided to have one for himself." The stained glass was exactly like the painting Carlisle had hanging in his study. The light flooding through it gave this picture an other worldly quality. It was as if the figures within it were actually moving.

"I thought you might like to see this, to remind you of home." She smiled at me and it was then that I realised showing me this, had been Jane's attempt at giving me a gift. I was most perplexed. I shuffled from one foot to another, unsure of what to say.

"Shall we continue?" She stepped aside and motioned for me to continue walking. We came a narrow hallway. No windows, no lights, just a door at the end of it. If there was ever going to be an attack or ambush it would be here. I let Jane lead the way. She stopped at the door and looked behind at me, waiting for me to come closer before she opened it.

With a loud creak the wooden door swung open, groaning on its hinges. Light flooded the cramped hallway and I felt the warmth of it slide across my face.

I stepped outside, into the light and a wave of different scents attacked my nose. Roses, blossoms, apples, oranges, fresh grass, honeysuckle, water, daisy's, numerous other scents that I couldn't identify. I looked around me. I was stood in a garden, the most beautiful garden. An oak tree stood in the middle, a gazebo underneath it with roses climbing elegantly up its sides and over its roof. A simple stream flowed around it, creating an island. Where the water came from or went I didn't know. It just appeared under a stone wall and disappeared under a stone wall. The grass was littered with patches of colour and smaller trees were dotted around the place, their fruit growing plumper on their branches.

"This is my place. Aro was kind enough to let me have some land." Jane was smiling at the sky, her closed. The sun shone brightly down onto her, it bounced off her skin into a rainbow.

"You did all this?" I stretched my arms out, turning slightly, trying to highlight what I was talking about.

She smiled weakly at me.

"It reminds me of home." She walked over to the gazebo, lithely leaping over the stream, landing softly on the other side. I followed her, landing a little heavier just beside the gazebo. I ran my hands along the wood, over the rose petals. Feeling their silky smoothness underneath my finger tips.

"Jane this place is beautiful."

"We all need somewhere to escape to." She sat on a bench inside the gazebo and motioned for me to join her. I did so quietly, watching the leaves in the oak tree sway in the breeze.

"I know you would never come her willingly Alice. I met not be entirely familiar with you or your family, but I know enough that you would only come here under grave circumstances. Please, I ask you, do not ask him to end your life." She looked at me with sorrowful eyes. Her face stretched momentarily in pain.

I was utterly shocked.

"Jane, I...why would you think that is the reason for my visit?"

"Other than Carlisle, the only time a member of your coven has been here was to ask for death."

"No. I don't want to die. I have no need for death right now. I merely have a few questions that I believe Aro may possess the answers to." Her face softened at my words while mine hardened. What was all this about? Why was she caring?

"That is good news." She sighed and let her shoulders drop a little, "I am most relieved to hear that."

"Are my gifts that important to you Jane?" That was the only logical conclusion I could come up with. It was well known that Aro coveted my abilities. But did Jane also?

"Not just your gifts." She was gone again before I could ask anything more. I was left in the garden, surrounded by the roses. What was going on? It appeared my arrival here had so far birthed more questions than answers. After a moment I left the garden and wandered the halls, making my way back to the living quarters. Two Volturi were stationed outside Aro's room when I passed. I enquired whether he was free for a conversation and was gruffly instructed that he would be free momentarily.

I waited outside of his door for ninety seconds more and stepped back as none other than Jane exited his room. She kept her eyes lowered and did not look at me. Striding straight past me she left the way I had came.

"Ahh my dear Alice, what a pleasure." He nodded at his guards and they departed.

"Please, come in." I walked into the room and retook my previous seat at his desk.

"Now what can I do for you?" He retook his seat and folded his hands in front of him. He looked like a banker discussing a loan.

"I have a few questions if that's alright." He nodded his head so I continued.

"I would like to know, if it's not too much trouble, what your interest is in Bella Swan?" He didn't flinch, he didn't move, he didn't blink. The man gave away nothing?

"Bella? Do you mean Edwards Bella?" I nodded my head in affirmation.

"Well, undoubtedly she would make a very interesting vampire, and her gifts as a human are very compelling, but other than the fact that she is aware of our secret and steps must be taken to ensure our protection I do not know to what you are referring to." I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. But I was out of options. There was nobody else on this Earth.

"Then perhaps I should show you." I laid my hand on his desk and looked him sternly in the eyes. I had never been so bold. He slowly outstretched his impossibly pale hand and slid his fingers along my palm, grasping my outstretched hand quite suddenly. I was barely able to prevent a gasp from leaving my lips before his mouth twitched into a grin.

"Ahh, so you have some information. And that vision! Very potent. Your gifts always surprises me Alice. You truly are your mothers daughter." I dropped my hand from his. Standing suddenly.

"What do you mean? Why do you mention my mother?"

"She too has powerful gifts." He continued to smile at me, those eyes, I wanted to rip them out.

"Has? No, my mother died decades ago!" Why couldn't things be simple? I just wanted some answers!

"Died? Did she? Who says?" Aro stood from his desk and walked to his door, motioning for me to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry for the extremely late update, been a hectic few months. I'll try and get this story back up to speed for you people.  
Thanks everyone who reviewed my last one, please keep them coming.  
I'll try and do you proud with the rest of the story.  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"_When we remember we are all mad, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained"- _Mark Twain.

I followed Aro out of his room, staying two steps behind him at all times. I wished my dead heart could be racing, just to alleviate some of the tension I was feeling. I became hyper-aware, even more so than was usual for a vampire. I could see the dust before me in perfect detail. Every drop of damp, every gust of air, I saw it all. I held my wasted breath as we climbed staircase after staircase. We'd climbed at least five floors when we reached the very top. There was no hallways, no windows, just a door. A metal door with rivets around its edges. Without waiting and without knocking or announcing his presence in the slightest, Aro opened the door and strolled into the room. Steeling myself, I followed his example. Even though the room was dark I could still see perfectly. The dust motes floating in the air, the way the shadows flowed across every surface in the room, the layer of dust that caked the chair, the desk, the wardrobe in the corner, even the neatly placed row of shoes under the single window. No light shone through it. Thick, velvet drapes kept the light at bay. The scent of the velvet overrode every other scent in the room, even Aro's scent. The room was so still and silent that I had no idea that a woman sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the shoes. Not moving, not blinking, not even breathing. There was no heartbeat, no pulse, no signs of life at all. Just a blank, staring statue.

"Mary-Anne?" The breath from Aro's voice made the dust swirl in front of his face. My muscles tightened. Mary-Anne...Mary-Alice...

"I have someone here who would very much like to make your acquaintance, Mary-Anne." Aro carefully folded his hands in front of him, letting them rest across his flat stomach.

I stepped forward slowly. Hesitantly placing my feet one in front of the other until I was stood just in front of the figure on the bed. Her long dark hair draped over her shoulders in waves and her ruby red eyes were unfocused. My eyes scanned her features. Her delicate lips, her perfectly shaped chin, the laughter lines around her eyes and mouth...there was definitely a resemblance. I slowly moved my hand across the empty distance between us. My fingers were almost shaking; they crept slowly through the air towards this woman's own hands resting delicately on her legs. Only millimetres apart, my fingers closed the distance and I wrapped them softly and slowly around her almost skeletal fingers. Her eyes narrowed slightly at my touch but other than that there was no movement. I knelt down onto the floor and placed myself in front of her, trying to draw her attention to me. I stared into her eyes, willing her to move or look at me or say something.

The seconds passed as slow as a thousand lifetimes. There was no movement in the room what-so-ever. Hopelessness enveloped me and my head dropped to my chest in despair. If I could have sobbed, I would have done so. Why was I so stupid as to get my hopes up? After everything I let my guard down and got the same result as I usually get. I braced myself to stand when I felt this woman's fingers curl around my own, griping them gently. I lifted my eyes are stared expectantly into hers.

"Mary-Alice?" Her voice was soft and broken and her bottom lip quivered ever-so slightly. Her hand slowly reach up until the very tips of her fingers brushed lightly against my cheek. Her lips turned slowly and her eyes widened slightly. She inched forward, staring more intently into my face.

"My Alice?" By now her entire hand was cupping my face gently. I stared back into her eyes. Examining her face intently. There was something about it; de já vu. I was extremely used to situation, but when I experience it after a vision, it's more like a movie replaying before my eyes. This time, it was more like a feeling, a distant memory...of which I possessed very few considering the extraordinarily accurate nature of my vampiric memory. The feeling puzzled me and stared even deeper into this woman's eyes, searching for something, anything that would make me remember. It was so frustrating. This woman clearly knew me, though whether that was genuine recognition or a ploy on Aro's part I could not tell.

By now her fingers were at my hair, she was slowly wrapping it around her fingers and gently pulling it loose, almost curling it. As I knelt there with her fingers in my hair, something stirred in the back of my mind. I felt my throat and chest begin to vibrate and realised I was humming a tune. The music came to me and I couldn't recall where it was coming from. I couldn't name the tune I was singing, I couldn't say where it began and ended, I just knew it. As I hummed she began to hum too. The soft sounds took me back foggily to a previous time, a previous place.

_My long hair was damp and I was sat on a soft cushion in front of a roaring fire. The heat on my face was comforting; the crackling sound of the burning wood was soothing. My mother was sat behind me, humming softly and carefully running a comb through my wet hair. I was happy. I was content. I felt safe and loved. _

"_You're all done my dear." My mother tapped my shoulder gently with the comb and I turned round to face her, smiling widely._

The memory passed and the woman's face before me mirrored what has just passed through my mind. They were the same. The woman I was looking at now was more dishevelled and yet more perfect. The wrinkles around her eyes were gone. Her skin was pure and toned, her hair, whilst being fly-away was also silky and smooth. This woman was the woman from the only memory I had of my human life. The memory I had just experienced.

I felt my mouth open slightly. My eyes flitted across her face. I couldn't believe it. All these decades I had been alone. There had been nothing, not even a remembrance of my human life, and now I was kneeling in front of my mother. My actual, birth mother...and she had been changed. I felt the anger well up inside me. I felt the disgust and rage boil over. Like venom pooling in my mouth I felt the rage flood my veins. I screamed and leapt from the floor, rounding on Aro, my fists clenched at my sides.

"What the hell did you do?" He didn't even flinch at my screeched words. He just stood there, smiling haughtily. My raised voice caught the attention of a number of other Volturi members who came charging into the dimly lit room, Jane at the head of them. I was seething by this point. My teeth were clenched and my eyes were narrowed, I had no doubt that the irises by now were pitch black. The Volturi clambered around Aro. Forming a protective circle around him, they mirrored my stanch; slightly crouched, fists at their sides, teeth bared. Only Jane was different. She held her hands up, she was talking calm and smoothly...this was not the Jane of legend.

"Alice, clam down. Think things through. There would be no victory if you attacked like this. You would be ripped to pieces in a matter of seconds. Think about it." She stepped closer and closer to me. Her voice becoming quieter but firmer with every step she took.

I flicked my eyes around the room. She was right. If I launched into an attack now there was no way out. Even with my visions to aid me, Jane alone could cripple me in less than a nanosecond. Aro was still stood there smiling smugly. It took every ounce of strength I had to loosen my fists, straighten my back and lower my head. I'd chosen to live to fight another day.

I heard a soft noise behind me and turned to watch as the woman, my mother, slowly stood and moved away from the bed and towards me. I turned to face her. I could feel my face was marred by sorrow. She lifted her hand and placed it lightly against my cheek. I leant into it, allowing her to cradle my face in the palm of her hand.

"My daughter." She smiled weakly at me before her eyes glazed slightly and her face went blank; the all too familiar look of a vision invading her mind. So it wasn't just me then.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could a hand clamped onto my shoulder. A nameless Volturi guard was gently but firmly pulling me away from my mouth and steering me towards the door.

"That is enough now Alice. Time for your mother to rest I think." Aro's smile had even permeated his voice. The sneer in his voice was thinly veiled and it drove the venom and the rage coursing through my dead veins once more. I allowed myself to be taken from the room, managing to glimpse my mother for just a half second more before the closed door barred me from her room. I was steered through the corridors and down the stairs towards the main hall. The three elegant seats at the far end of the hall awaited their owners and I was in no doubt that they would shortly be occupied. I turned on the spot and stared defiantly at the large, male Volturi member who had dragged me. After a few moments the door we had just entered through opened once more and Aro entered the hall with Jane a step behind him. A door to the back of the hall also opened at the same time and Caius and Marcus slowly entered the hall and made their way towards their seats.

Their delicate frames were covered with elegant robes. Silk with exquisite detail. Diamonds, golden thread, pendants, all positioned decoratively across their chests. Caius and Marcus took their seats silently on the left and right of the centre seat. Neither raised their eyes to look at me ant both looked extremely bored. Without a word Aro breezed past me and took his place between his comrades. Jane stood to the side of the three most powerful and influential beings on the planet and looked on quietly and obediently.

"Now Alice, I'm sure you may now have numerous questions buzzing around that fascinated mind of yours." Aro was smiling politely. All traces of his cocky sneer were removed from his features, except for his eyes. Those endless pools of conceited evil were as smug as ever. I tried my best to remain calm and keep my voice steady as I faced him.

"Yes Aro. I have a few questions. Firstly, what the fuck have you done?" I managed to keep my voice level until the last part, when a scream erupted from my lungs. All three seem startled. Caius even jumped to his feet, his eyes ablaze. I doubt they were used to anything other than reverence.

"How dare you speak that way before us!" Venom was flying from his lips, not just figuratively. Aro rose and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Now Caius, surely you can understand how trying this time must be for Alice. Her outburst is understandable, though perhaps unnecessary." He looked at me and I instantly understood. Another outburst like that and Aro himself might not be able to control Caius' actions.

"My apologies, my emotions are a little temperamental at the moment. I will try and contain them better." I nodded my head respectfully and left my eyes down until Caius had returned to his seat.

"Alice, you're mother has been with us for quite some time. We heard rumours and rumblings about a certain human psychic, we investigated and found someone who was worthy of our interest." Aro held his hands folded slightly under his chin and he smiled sweetly at me. It almost made me sick.

"When did you change her?" I was almost trembling from the effort it took to keep my voice calm and level.

"1925. In the winter." He was nodding slowly

"1925?...Five years after I was changed. Why?"

"Why what my dear?" He leaned forward ever so slightly. Caius still looked angry, Marcus just looked disinterested with life.

"Why did you change her?" I took a step forward but immediately moved back to my original position when a flash of fury swept across Caius' face.

"We were informed of future-seer. A very accurate one. We investigated, saw there was truth in the rumours and intervened." He was so blasé about the whole event. Part of me wondered if he was trying to lessen the blow.

"Future? So she has visions like me too?" So I didn't just inherit my mother's cheek bones!

"Nothing like yours my dear Alice. Your mother works by touch. And after what happened to her favourite daughter and then the trauma of the change...she's a little...unstable."

"Unstable? Is that why you keep her locked in that room?" I took several steps forward and in less than a blink of an eye Jane was stood in front of me. I stopped in my tracks and waited for my answers.

"Yes. Most of her visions are jumbled. She forgets to feed. She barely speaks. She wanders aimlessly." He listed my mother's flaws as if they were an inconvenience.

"You did this to her?" I stepped even further forward and Jane wrapped her arms around me, trying to hold me in place.

"She reacted badly to the change. The pain drove her insane." Aro hung his head slightly and Caius cleared his throat.

"Insane? Is she dangerous?" The pain was killing me. I wanted so desperately to scream.

"Given the right provocation we are all dangerous Alice. But your mother is unpredictable. She has violent moments." I couldn't believe it but I thought I saw something behind his eyes and his sneers; something that looked like shame.

I slumped slightly and Jane released me. Her fingers lingered a half second longer than they needed to on my arms and I looked sideways at her. A million thoughts were flying through my head. I had a mother. She was alive. She was insane. There was no way to have a relationship with her. She didn't know her own mind.

"Is she...I mean does she...does she have any quality of life?" I could barely find the words.

"She will survive. She is a vampire so she will not die. But she doesn't move. She doesn't speak and she doesn't eat. She has to be fed, cleaned, clothed."

"So she's basically a psychic vegetable?" Jane was stood by me, her arm occasionally brushed against mine. I got the feeling she was trying to comfort me.

"In a sense. Today was the first time we've heard her speak in 8 years."

I was processing everything. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

"Let her go." Aro looked at me surprised. As did Caius. Even Marcus twitched slightly.

"Let her go? Dear Alice, why ever would we do that? She may be unreliable but she does provide us with information."

"Take me. I'll take her place. Just please let her go. That isn't a life for anyone." Jane looked at me, her eyebrows raised. Aro looked pleased with himself.

"That sounds like an arrangement everybody could live with." He tapped his fingers against his chin and nodded at Jane. She lowered her head and led me out of the hall and back through the corridors towards my mother's room.

"You shouldn't have done that Alice. Your mother doesn't know anything of what's going on around her. You do. Will you be able to live with this decision?" Her voice was quiet and delicate, soothing.

"I have to live with it. I can't let her stay like this." I grabbed Jane before she could continue and turned her to face me.

"Please Jane, promise me you'll ask Alec. Please!" She swallowed hard, averted her eyes and nodded at me.

We were at the door now. Jane opened it for me and I stepped through tentatively. She was in exactly the same position as she was when I first saw her. Staring into nothing once again. I knelt before her. I expected some sort of reaction but I got none. I placed my hands over hers, searching her face for something, anything, any sign of life, of recognition. Aro was right, she really was a shell. I hung my head defeated. All these emotions. Fear, anger, hate, loss, grief, jealousy. My damned soul was a battlefield for these wretched emotions to wreak havoc on. There was so much I wanted to say. Questions I wanted answered. But I couldn't find my answers here. There was nothing here. An empty shell. I heard noises behind me and turned to see Aro enter the room followed by Jane, Felix and finally Alec. I nodded appreciatively at Jane.

"Are you sure this is what you truly desire dear Alice?" Aro's voice violated the peaceful silence of the room.

I shook my head.

"It's not what I want. It's what has to be done. This isn't right." I stood slowly and squeezed my eyes shut. I kissed my mother gently on her cheek, trying to memorise her scent. I opened my eyes and scanned her face one last time; taking in every minute detail. This woman was my mother. She was my past. She was the reason I existed.

"Thank you mother. I've always loved you, even when I never knew you." I kissed her cheek one last time and walked over to the group. Aro nodded his understanding but my gaze was fixed to Jane's face.

"Very well. I'm saddened that it has come to this. Alec, Felix." He nodded at the other two and they stepped past me. I could sense Alec's invisible mist move across the room. He let it lap at my ankles slightly to prove his presence wasn't a rouse. I heard a slight gasp and knew it had finally reached my mother. I heard Felix move slowly from behind me to across the room where my mother sat. The world was shaking, or I was. It was impossible for me to tell. I felt the air move slightly as Felix reached his arms out. To my side Aro nodded and the air shifted again. A metallic screech filled the room.

My eyes never left Jane's.


End file.
